Gensho
}} Bio Ambition Gensho seeks revenge on Jonin, Might Guy because Guy defeated his father in battle. In the Chunin Exams, he fights Indo Huiyo. Revenge Gensho and his brothers, Jako and Rokaku, were seeking revenge on Might Guy for his father humiliation and death. He used Wooden Men Possessed Body Transfer Manipulation Technique to force Guy to fight to the death with Rock Lee. Guy realized he was fighting Lee and Gensho's plan failed. He was then taken to the medical corps. Return of Gensho arc ]] Abilities Gensho is an extraordinarily powerful ninja. He was originally selected to become the Yaikage, but he left the village before he was gave the title. His power is so great that around the time of Kagekenin, Seireitou Hyuga feared that no one alive from Otogakure of Yamagakure 2 could defeat or even fight on equal footing with him, even the Seireitou himself. However, Gensho also thinks of Seireitou as the "impossible", as shown when Javelin captured KyuubiTaishou, Gensho had said that they had done the impossible, meaning that Gensho holds some type of fear or worriness of Seireitou's power. Gensho was also able to fight on equal footing with a Six Tailed Naruto Uzumaki. Due to him rarely been shown fighting, he has only displayed a limited amount of techniques, although it stands to reason that in his efforts to learn all existing jutsu, his array of abilities has probably become larger than any other single character, even Kakashi Hatake or Orochimaru, who were both praised for knowing over 1,000 techniques. One of the few techniques he is seen using is the Earth Clone Technique, which creates a copy of himself out of mud that can attack on his behalf. He is also able to utilize Evil Illusion: Fighting Spirit Madness Jutsu, through which he can level a wide area with a powerful dark chakra. In terms of defensive techniques, Gensho uses both Summoning Technique: Blade Creation, in which he summons a varying number of large demonic gates that are capable of enduring the most intense forms of damage. If need be, he can also place a Five Elements Seal on an opponent, sealing off their access to chakra and thus rendering them useless in battle. Gensho can use Summoning: Impure World Resurrection, which allows him to revive the dead. To perform the technique, Gensho must sacrifice a living human so that the soul of the deceased person can be tied to the living world. The sacrificed body is then surrounded with dirt and dust that compacts into the shape of the summoned soul's original body. Although the revived retain their original memories and personalities, thus leaving them out of the control of Gensho, Gensho can suppress their free wills with his own special seal to force them to do his bidding. The bodies of the resurrected are also able to regenerate any wound, meaning the only way to defeat them is to remove the soul within them. His Death Foreseeing Technique allows him to show opponents visions of their own gruesome deaths, making them immobile with fright, causing them great mental stress, and allowing him to kill them at his own pace. This technique is stated to be pure killing intent instead of an actual ninjutsu. He also use Illusionary Dragons: Ten Consuming Seals, a variation of Akatsuki's sealing move, to seal Tailed Beasts, 9 Tailed Blades and the Blades of Absolute Creation. This makes him needed for Kagekenin. Jutsus * Lit Apparition Technique * Evil Illusion: Fighting Spirit Madness Jutsu * Death Foreseeing Technique * Summoning Technique: Blade Creation * Summoning: Impure World Resurrection * Earth Clone Technique * Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart * Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness * Earth Release: Earth Style Wall * Earth Style: Earthquake Technique * Earth style: Rock Wave * Earth Release: Grave of Despair * Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet * Five Elements Seal * Illusionary Dragons: Ten Consuming Seals * Illusionary Dragons: Will Bending Jutsu * Interception Technique Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Kagekenin Category:Missing-nin Category:Ten Tailed Fox